Conclusion
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk memutus ikatannya dengan Jongin akan membuat dirinya membunuh Jongin secara perlahan. Side story from "The Beauty and The Wolves Extra Chapter : KaiSoo Couple"


**Conclusion **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This_ _story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life_.

**Author **: Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Slight Cast** :

Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok

Xi Luhan

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary**:

Do Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk memutus ikatannya dengan Jongin akan membuat dirinya membunuh Jongin secara perlahan. | _Side story from "The Beauty and The Wolves Extra Chapter : KaiSoo Couple" _

**Warning** :

_**This fic contain relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you don't like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_This is the continued story of KaiSoo Couple Extra Chapter in The Beauty and The Wolves. I made it for all my reader who *maybe* disappointed with the end of that story. Hope you enjoy it_ ^^

_Oh, and if you haven't read the Extra Chapter, I suggest you to read that first so you can get the story line. _

.

.

.

.

**Conclusion **

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati di halaman rumahnya. Hujan yang terus menerus turun sejak kemarin membuat halaman rumahnya penuh genangan air. Kyungsoo harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menyetir kalau dia tidak ingin mobilnya tergelincir. Kyungsoo sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega saat mobilnya berhasil terparkir di garasinya.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik semua kantung belanjaannya bersamanya. Kyungsoo tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan posisinya, dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Namun Kyungsoo lupa satu hal, jalan menuju teras rumahnya pun licin karena hujan. Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat dirinya hampir terpeleset. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo terjatuh dan tertimbun kantung-kantung belanjanya, seseorang menangkap pinggang Kyungsoo dan membantunya untuk tetap stabil.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega, dia segera berbalik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang menolongnya. Tapi suara Kyungsoo tertahan di tenggorokannya saat dia melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri di belakangnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan telanjang dada. Bahkan air masih mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah.

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin menyibak poninya yang basah ke belakang, dan kalau saja Kyungsoo sedang tidak kesal pada Jongin, mungkin dia akan berpikir gerakan Jongin barusan sangat seksi.

"Aku menjagamu. Aku tahu kau di rumah sendirian karena orang tuamu sedang dinas luar." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan menghentakkan tubuhnya agar lepas dari lengan Jongin, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan lagi, kau bukan siapa-siapaku sekarang. Jadi jangan pernah muncul lagi di sini." kata Kyungsoo ketus kemudian dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

Kyungsoo bergegas meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjanya di dapur sambil menggerutu. "Apa-apaan dia? Menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sejak dirinya nyaris mati akibat tenggelam dua minggu lalu, dan pernyataan untuk memutus ikatannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu saja menemukan Jongin berada di sekitarnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo selalu mengusirnya, pria itu terus saja mengikutinya.  
Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepalanya untuk menghalau pikiran soal Jongin dan sedikit perasaan simpati pada pria yang terus menerus mengikutinya itu.

Kyungsoo mulai membereskan barang-barang belanjaannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Tepat setelah kegiatan Kyungsoo selesai, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa hujan tengah turun dengan lebatnya dan diselingi oleh hembusan angin kencang.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri jendela di ruang tamunya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca yang dialiri air hujan. "Hujannya deras sekali, pasti diluar sangat dingin."

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak menutup tirai jendela saat tiba-tiba dirinya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon di dekat halaman depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Jongin. Pria itu hanya diam berdiri di sana, padahal dia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ tanpa baju atasan sama sekali di tengah hujan angin seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumahnya dan membukanya.  
"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?! Cepat pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo.." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, "Cepat pergi! Apa kau sudah gila berdiri di tengah hujan lebat dengan pakaian seperti itu?!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, walaupun pandangan Jongin sedikit mengabur karena hujan, kelelahan, dan kedinginan, dia masih bisa melihat ekspresi marah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu baginya.  
"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai kau memaafkanku." kata Jongin cukup keras untuk mengalahkan suara hujan.

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya, "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu walaupun kau berdiri selamanya di situ!"

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku akan tetap menunggu kau memaafkanku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeram marah, "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli kau mau berdiri di situ sampai mati, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu!" bentak Kyungsoo lalu dia berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.  
Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, Kyungsoo segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur tanpa melirik ke arah jendela.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia tertidur setelah mengusir Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jam, ternyata sudah jam 7 malam. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya, hujan masih terus turun, bahkan kelihatannya hujan itu tidak mereda sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Kyungsoo segera merebus _pasta_, dia berencana untuk memasak _pasta_ saja untuk makan malam.

Setelah _pasta_nya siap, Kyungsoo pun bergegas membawa masakannya itu ke meja. Namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat dirinya melewati jendela dapur, dia melihat Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Pria itu masih tetap dalam posisinya, kelihatannya dia tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa dia sudah gila? Di tengah cuaca seperti ini dia masih nekat berdiri di sana sejak tadi?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang makan.

Kyungsoo memakan _pasta_nya dengan perlahan, dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa melihat Jongin yang tetap berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun di tengah cuaca seperti ini sedikit menggugah hatinya. Namun, dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Luka di hatinya dan mentalnya akibat tenggelam dua minggu lalu masih membayang di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan menatap Jongin yang tengah menunduk. Pria itu terlihat sudah sangat lemah, bahunya terkulai lemas dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa bahu itu sedikit bergetar karena dingin. Padahal seingatnya _werewolf _merupakan makhluk berdarah panas yang sangat sehat bahkan tahan menghadapi cuaca paling dingin sekalipun.

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya dan berseru memanggil Jongin ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin terjatuh, pria itu pingsan. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya melihatnya, namun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melakukan apapun dia melihat sosok Kris, Suho, dan juga Chanyeol muncul dari dalam hutan dan menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang tubuh Jongin namun Jongin tidak bergerak, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Jongin dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan di tengah hujan lebat. Chanyeol terlihat menggeleng pelan pada Suho dan Kris, kemudian pria yang tingginya menyaingi Kris itu mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan memanggulnya di punggungnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menatap Chanyeol dan Suho yang melesat masuk ke dalam hutan, kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kris tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih sebelum kemudian pria itu menyusul Chanyeol dan Suho ke dalam hutan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, "Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada di _cafeteria_ kampusnya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan raut wajah tanpa minat. Bayangan saat Jongin pingsan di depan rumahnya masih terbayang di benaknya dan sukses membuatnya sulit tidur semalaman. Untungnya kantung matanya tidak terlihat sejelas kantung mata milik Tao.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan kembali membalik lembar bukunya, dia menyambar kaleng _cola_ yang berada di dekatnya dan meneguknya sedikit. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendongak saat dia melihat ada yang menempati kursi di hadapannya, Lay.

"Hai, Kyungsoo" sapa Lay.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Kau tahu? Kai tidak masuk hari ini." kata Lay pelan.

Gerakan Kyungsoo yang sedang membalik lembar bukunya terhenti sebentar, sebelum kemudian dia kembali melanjutkannya. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"_Well_, kurasa sebaiknya kau menemui dia." kata Lay dengan nada tenang.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Lay, "_Hell no_, Zhang Yixing. _I don't want to see him anymore_."

Lay menghela nafas pelan, "Kau harus menemuinya, Kyungsoo. Kondisinya cukup buruk."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, aku tahu _werewolf _adalah makhluk yang mampu menyembuhkan dirinya dengan cepat. Mungkin besok dia akan kembali sehat."

Lay menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Kyung. Kai dalam keadaan kritis, tubuhnya menolak regenerasi untuk penyembuhan diri. Dan parahnya lagi, dia juga menolak seluruh buruan yang diberikan padanya. Padahal itu akan membantu tubuhnya untuk cepat sembuh."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian dia menggeleng kecil dan menatap Lay. "Aku tidak peduli. Apapun kondisinya, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah seolah aku yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian dia berdiri, "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi." Kyungsoo mengambil buku dan tasnya kemudian dia berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu Kyungsoo," panggil Lay.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menatap Lay. "Apa?"

Lay menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau harus mengingat posisimu sebagai _mate_ Kai. Temuilah dia sekali saja, kondisinya memprihatinkan, Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Aku bukan _mate_nya. Kalau memang kau ingin Jongin dijenguk oleh _mate_nya, sebaiknya kau mencari sosok wanita bernama Krystal. Dia orang yang kau cari, bukan aku." Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di bukunya, "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini. Karena aku tidak akan mau mendengarkannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Lay sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Lay yang terdiam.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Lay mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan di dalam tasnya. Lay mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Hallo, Joonmyeon? Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" sapa Lay pada seseorang yang diteleponnya.

Lay terdiam sebentar dan mendengarkan jawaban dari Joonmyeon.

"Begitukah? Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik? Dia akan mati kalau terus seperti itu."

Lay menghela nafas pelan saat mendengarkan jawaban dari Joonmyeon.

"Kuharap Yunho mampu membuat Kai bertahan, setidaknya sampai Kyungsoo luluh dan mau menemuinya." kata Lay pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan, kelasnya untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku agar membuatnya tetap sibuk, dan sedikit melupakan ucapan Lay soal Jongin.

Kyungsoo nampak tengah sibuk memilih beberapa buku, dan ketika dia menarik salah satu buku dia melihat wajah Xiumin di seberang rak buku tempatnya berdiri.

"Xiumin?" panggil Kyungsoo.

Xiumin mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo dari sela deretan buku. "Oh, hai Kyungsoo." sapa Xiumin balik dengan nada bersemangat, dan membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari pengunjung perpustakaan.

Xiumin tersenyum kikuk sambil meminta maaf, kemudian dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan, Xiumin? Itu sama sekali bukan tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi." kata Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di luar perpustakaan.

Xiumin terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya iseng, Jongdae belum menjemputku. Jadi daripada aku mati kebosanan di luar sana, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya Chen pergi kemana?"

Xiumin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, "Dia ada di rumah, hari ini mereka semua tidak masuk karena menemani Kai. Kudengar dari Jongdae, dia belum juga mau makan sejak kemarin. Padahal Kai belum berburu sama sekali sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, '_Dua minggu yang lalu? Berarti sejak dirinya menyatakan untuk memutus ikatan dengan Jongin, Jongin belum makan sama sekali?_'

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat keadaannya, Kyung? Kurasa Kai akan segera pulih kalau kau datang menemuinya." tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Jongin."

"Kau _mate_nya, Kyungsoo. Dan kau jelas mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kai membutuhkan _mate_nya untuk membantunya cepat sembuh." kata Xiumin lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin, "Kalau begitu, carilah _mate_nya. Dan berhenti menyebutku sebagai _mate_ dari Jongin. Kutekankan, aku bukan lagi _mate_ dari Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Xiumin yang terlihat _shock_ karena bentakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat parkir tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, dia mengaduk tasnya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin segera tiba di rumahnya lalu tidur, melupakan kekhawatirannya soal Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik keluar kunci mobilnya, namun karena terlalu tergesa, kunci mobilnya justru terjatuh. Kyungsoo mengerang kesal dan membungkuk untuk mengambil kuncinya. Namun, tangan seseorang sudah mendahuluinya mengambil kunci tersebut. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok di hadapannya. Dia melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap sosok di hadapannya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak mengenalinya, Kyungsoo bahkan sangat mengingat wajah wanita di hadapannya. Ya, wanita itu adalah Krystal.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menuruti ajakan dari Krystal untuk berbicara. Dan akhirnya di sinilah dia berada sekarang, duduk di salah satu akar pohon yang mencuat keluar di tengah hutan dengan Krystal yang bersandar di pohon di hadapannya.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku lelah sekali hari ini, aku ingin cepat pulang."

Krystal memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup, "Ini soal Kai."

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, "Kenapa? Kau ingin mengumumkan kalau kau sekarang adalah _mate _dari Jongin? _Well,_ kuucapkan selamat kalau begitu."

Krystal menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Ini mengenai apa yang kau lihat pada malam hari dua minggu yang lalu." Krystal menarik nafas dalam, "Kau salah paham, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam itu, aku dan Kai memang bertemu, dan memang benar aku adalah cinta pertama dari Kai. Tapi sungguh, Kai sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu. Akulah yang memaksa Kai untuk kembali padaku. Akulah yang memaksa Kai untuk terus menemaniku, walaupun dia berulang kali menolaknya karena dia mengkhawatirkanmu." Krystal menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan malam itu, aku mengajak Kai bertemu dan kembali memintanya untuk kembali padaku. Namun dia kembali menolakku, lalu dia memelukku untuk menenangkanku yang bersedih. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi." Krystal menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Krystal, "Tapi aku mendengar Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu dan aku melihat kau menciumnya." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit bergetar, bayangan saat dia melihat Jongin dan Krystal melintas di benaknya.

Krystal menggeleng, "Saat itu Jongin hendak mengatakan bahwa dia memang mencintaiku, tapi itu dulu karena sekarang dia sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Dan soal aku yang menciumnya, aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin mendengar Kai mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Untuk apa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

Krystal menatap Kyungsoo, "Karena aku mengetahui bahwa selama dua minggu ini Kai mengikutimu terus menerus selama 24 jam penuh. Bahkan dia sampai tidak berburu karena dia takut melepaskanmu dari pandangannya." Krystal menunduk dan terisak kecil, "Dan aku juga baru mendengar kabar soal Kai yang kritis karena tidak makan selama dua minggu dan kelelahan. Dia bisa mati sejak kemarin saat Chanyeol membawanya pulang. Untungnya Yunho berhasil mempertahankan nyawa Kai, tapi kalau dibiarkan terus menerus dia akan mati."

Krystal mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Karena itu, aku mohon padamu. Aku mohon, kembalilah pada Kai, Kyungsoo. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, kau adalah _mate_nya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak," ucapnya dengan suara serak. "Jongin bukan siapa-siapaku saat ini. Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, Krystal. Tapi kurasa, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam, "Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengan Jongin, bagaimanapun kondisi pria itu saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke kampusnya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, ucapan Krystal kemarin masih terbayang di benaknya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Kyungsoo merasa sangat bingung saat ini. Di satu sisi, Kyungsoo merasa sangat khawatir dan ingin menjenguk Jongin, namun luka dan traumanya masih belum sembuh. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap pada pendiriannya dan tidak menemui Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya, di sebelah Luhan. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang nampak murung.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, "Suasana hati Sehun sedang sangat buruk sejak kemarin, dan hal itu sedikit berimbas padaku. Lagipula, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai." Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Yunho bilang, Kai bisa mati kapan saja, dan dia rasa hal itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan, namun dia diam saja.

Luhan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu untuk memutuskan ikatanmu dan Kai? Kai sangat membutuhkanmu, Kyung. Apa kau tega membiarkannya mati begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Dia tidak akan mati. Bukankah _werewolf_ adalah makhluk _immortal_?"

Luhan berdecak pelan, "Menjadi makhluk _immortal_ bukan berarti tidak bisa mati, Kyungsoo! Yang Kai lakukan selama dua minggu belakangan ini adalah bunuh diri secara perlahan! Dia akan mati saat tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?!" bentak Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, namun dia tetap memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Luhan menggeram kesal, "Terserah kau, Kyungsoo! Aku tidak peduli lagi, percuma membujukmu kalau kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya. _Damn you and your stubborn behavior_!" bentak Luhan keras sebelum kemudian dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya, dia memilih untuk tetap duduk diam di tempatnya dan menunduk. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, dia merasa sangat bingung.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor, hari ini dia hanya perlu menghadiri satu kelas lagi dan jadwalnya pun selesai. Kyungsoo tidak bisa konsentrasi selama berada di kelas seharian ini, ini semua karena ucapan Luhan tadi pagi yang semakin menambah beban pikiran di kepalanya.

Tadi Luhan menyebutnya keras kepala, hal itu memang benar. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berhak disalahkan dalam hal ini. Kejadian yang menimpanya dua minggu lalu benar-benar membuat luka yang cukup dalam di hati Kyungsoo. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga masih merasa trauma karena dirinya hampir mati saat itu. Jadi, wajar kan kalau dia mencoba untuk menjauh dari sumber luka dan traumanya saat ini?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Kepalanya terasa berat akibat memikirkan masalah yang tidak kunjung selesai. Rasanya bagaikan ada benang kusut yang sudah tidak bisa diurai berada dalam pikirannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Kyungsoo sudah berjalan semakin dekat dengan kelasnya. Namun saat Kyungsoo mendongak, dia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelasnya.

Wanita itu nampak tengah menunduk, walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat sedih wanita itu masih terlihat cantik dan anggun. Bahkan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menoleh untuk menatapnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong. Rasanya lidah Kyungsoo menjadi kelu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo,," sapa wanita itu dengan nada yang dibuat ceria sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukan ringan dari Jaejoong, "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kau pasti bosan mendengar kalimat ini. Tapi aku mohon padamu, Kyungsoo. Temuilah Kai, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun kau hanya perlu menemuinya saja. Aku bersumpah tidak akan lebih dari lima menit, aku hanya ingin kau menemuinya." Jaejoong menatap mata Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku.."

"Kumohon Kyungsoo, aku janji aku tidak akan meminta hal lainnya setelah ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kondisi Jongin saat ini. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya menderita terus menerus seperti itu." Jaejoong menunduk, dan Kyungsoo merasakan sebutir air mata jatuh ke tangannya yang digenggam Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jaejoong. Aku bingung." kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Jaejoong baru saja membuka mulutnya dan hendak kembali memohon pada Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Jaejoong menyeka airmatanya sebelum dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Yun?" kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut, kemudian sebutir airmata kembali lolos dari matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, seketika rasa panik menyerang dirinya. "Jaejoong? Jaejoong ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Kyungsoo panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Kyungsoo, "Tadi itu Kris yang meneleponku dengan ponsel Yunho. Dia bilang, jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak, dan saat ini Yunho sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Jongin."

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "Tidak, tidak. Jongin tidak boleh mati."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan dia segera berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dia harus menemui Jongin, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin pergi, dia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhasil tiba dengan selamat di rumah Jongin setelah menyetir dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kyungsoo berlari ke dalam rumah sambil terus memanggil nama Jongin.

Dia berlari ke arah ruang kerja Yunho, dia yakin Jongin pasti ada di sana. Kyungsoo mendorong pintu dengan keras dan dia melihat Yunho tengah memompa jantung Jongin dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo berlari menghambur menghampiri mereka, Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang pucat. Yunho menggeleng pelan, dan menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mengguncang tubuhnya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jongin bangun! Bangun!"

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari cara untuk membuat Jongin bangun kembali. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah pisau bedah yang berada dekat tas kerja Yunho di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo mengambil pisau itu dan menggoreskannya ke lengannya, kemudian dia menempelkan lengannya yang berdarah ke bibir Jongin. Memaksa agar darahnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" kata Yunho sambil mencoba menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka dan masih mengucurkan darah.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Yunho.

Masih dengan lengannya menempel di mulut Jongin, Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul dada Jongin berulang kali. "Jongin, bangun! Kau harus bangun. Aku mohon, Jongin. Bangunlah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu, kumohon maafkan aku. Kumohon Jongin, kembalilah." kata Kyungsoo berulang kali sambil memukul dada Jongin dan terisak.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan gerakan menghisap dari bibir Jongin di lengannya, "Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin membuka matanya, mata Jongin berwarna hitam kelam dan menatapnya. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak tersenyum dan memanggil Jongin lagi, namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat dia merasa Jongin menggigit lengannya keras-keras. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa lengannya akan putus akibat gigitan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi berderak akibat patahnya tulang, dan setelah itu dia pun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya lampu yang sangat terang. Kyungsoo mengerang pelan sambil menutup matanya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan dia melihat Jongin tengah duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Jongin.." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggerakkan lengannya dan memeluk Jongin, namun lengannya terasa begitu nyeri dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Jongin menahan bahu Kyungsoo, "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Lenganmu patah karena gigitanku. Untung saja Yunho berhasil menarikmu tepat waktu, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini kau sudah mati karena kucabik-cabik." Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Tindakanmu tadi itu sangat berbahaya, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak makan selama dua minggu dan itu membuat rasa laparku menjadi tidak terkendali, karena itulah aku langsung menggigit lenganmu saat itu juga. Apalagi, lenganmu terluka dan mengucurkan darah. Walaupun darah bukanlah makanan utama kami, tapi tetap saja hal itu akan membuatku lepas kendali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya karena itu, aku berhasil membawamu kembali."

Jongin tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga dahinya menempel dengan dahi Kyungsoo. "Ya, terima kasih karena sudah menghidupkanku kembali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berbinar, sebelum kemudian pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup Kyungsoo, pria itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Ada apa, _Baby_? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"A-aku malu.." lirih Kyungsoo. "Ini kan pertama kalinya kau menciumku di bibir."

Jongin tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat manis. Dengan cepat dirinya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo, lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat ciuman Jongin semakin bertambah dalam.

"Ehem,"

Suara deheman membuat Kyungsoo refleks mendorong Jongin menggunakan lengannya yang sehat. Kyungsoo menoleh dan dia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, di belakangnya Kyungsoo bisa melihat _werewolf_ lainnya yang tengah mengintip ke dalam. Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya pasti sangat merah saat ini.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa _mate_mu sedang mengalami patah lengan, Jongin." kata Yunho.

"Kurasa Jongin tidak puas hanya memakan lengan Kyungsoo, mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar untuk 'memakan' Kyungsoo seutuhnya." kata Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, kemudian pria itu tertawa keras.

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu sekarang.

**The End **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya di _Extra Chapter_ KaiSoo _Couple_. Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_ untuk seluruh _fic_ milikku.

Aku sangat sibuk karena UAS, dan parahnya lagi aku malah jatuh sakit saat ini

_And, happy new year, guys! _

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
